


Good Dog

by LadyLysandrette



Series: Alphabet of Sansan's fetishes and kinks [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Dominant!Sansa, F/M, Kink, POV Sandor Clegane, Swearing, Tattooed!Sandor, a little bit of feet, collaring, sansan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24201490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLysandrette/pseuds/LadyLysandrette
Summary: Sansa wanted to teach Sandor a lesson about being a good dog.
Relationships: Sandor Clegane & Sansa Stark, Sandor Clegane/Sansa Stark
Series: Alphabet of Sansan's fetishes and kinks [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742713
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27





	Good Dog

**Author's Note:**

> C is for Collaring.

Sansa was looking at him with a really dangerous smile on her red lips. Sandor was confused and nervous; his fiancée always had terrible ideas and they all started with that fucking smile that he couldn't resist.

“Saaandor…” she whispered getting closer to him and touching his arm where his hound tattoo was. “I have a surprise for you, but you have to close your eyes, darling.” Sandor sighed and obeyed closing his grey eyes feeling his partner opening his shirt and taking it off. He heard her move away, get something from the drawer and came back to him tying something around his neck, then he heard a click. Sandor wanted to open his eyes, yet he waited until Sansa told him to.

“You can open now.” she said and smiled at him while he looked at the leash on her hand and noticed that the collar was around his neck. Sandor kept a confused frown staring at his fiancée asking for an explanation. “You have been so grumpy lately. I need to teach you a lesson to become a good dog.” she answered pulling the leash making him move closer to her. “You are going to obey me, right?”

Not even in his wildest dreams, Sandor would imagine seeing his sweet, cute and saint fiancée being so dominant. And he was so turned on by it; Sansa noticed the huge bulge on his formal black pants and smiled triumphantly.

“Now, now…” she started to move to the living room and he followed her on leash. On the floor there was a big white duvet and few pillows and Sandor guessed that she had put them there while he took a shower after coming home from work. “Take off the rest and lie down.” she ordered with a provocative smile. Sandor did what he was told and lay down naked with his head on the pillow, Sansa got close and put her foot on the top of his hard dick moving it slowly enjoying his confused moans. She stopped provoking him and got to her knees just staring at him.

“Fuck, Sansa…”

“Did I gave you permission to talk to me?” she grabbed his dick with a certain soft strength and he moaned.

“S-Sorry…”

“You are such a bad dog! Always barking back and spending too much time outside. Did you forgot who owns you?” Sansa asked while stroking his cock and she pinched his nipple. “You like that, don’t you? All that barking and angry growls yet having little cute and sensitive nipples.” she joked getting on the top of his torso after taking all her clothes. He tried to touch her, but she slapped his hand away. “Obey me, dog!”

Sansa, to punish him, started to move and moan thanks to the pressure of Sandor’s sculptured trunk on her clit. Sandor felt like he was going crazy, yet knew that it was better to stay quiet and few minutes later, she stopped and smiled proud at him.

“Good dog… waited like a good boy… you deserve a treat.” she grabbed his pulsating cock and put on her entrance and slowly sunk down moaning as she felt being stretched by him. “Shit…”

Sandor bit his lip to hold himself from grabbing her waist and help her with the movements, but looking at her breasts jumping as distracting enough; seeing her riding him was amazing.

They felt both close to orgasm and Sansa slowed down her movements, happy to listen to his grunts.

“Will you obey me now, dog? Will you spent more time with me? Will you be a good dog for me?” she asked pulling the leash.

“Yes! Fuck yes, Sansa! Move faster! Please!” he begged loud grabbing the duvet. She smiled and resumed the fast movements feeling Sandor cumming inside her and she rode faster to reach her own orgasm. Sansa fell exhausted on the top of him.

“Holy shit…”

“Yeah…”

“We need to do this again.” said Sandor with a smile while carrying Sansa to their bedroom.

“Of course, darling.”

**Author's Note:**

> The most detailed one until now.  
> We stan a dominant Sansa in this house. And a tattooed Sandor.~  
> Hope y'all like it!


End file.
